


Overlooking

by altair



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altair/pseuds/altair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki and Kagami visit Tsurugi. Takes place post-series; spoilers for Tsurugi's storyline in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooking

It had been over a year since Tsurugi's death.

Misaki stood in front of his grave (Jiiya had arranged for it; despite the fact that the original Kamishiro Tsurugi was undoubtedly buried somewhere else under the same name, they all agreed that the version they had known deserved that much). It was a pleasant view, overlooking the ocean; the same cliff top where Hiyori's (and to an extent, Tendou's) parents were buried. Staring at the engraved tombstone, she tried to smile. "Tsurugi-kun...things are going well with Discabil Corporation. We're becoming quite popular." It was true; word had spread quickly about the restaurant line, and they were slowly rebuilding the Discabil fortune.

It didn't stop Misaki from wishing that Tsurugi was still there to be a part of it, that he was actively injecting his will as a part of the line, as opposed to it being only a memento of him.

Blinking back the slight burn of forming tears, she sighed. She missed him, they all missed him. And she knew, she _knew_ , that he never would have been able to forgive himself for what he was, for what he'd done. That was why he'd depended on Tendou to complete his promise to destroy all Worm, including himself. _Especially_ himself. 

One last time, he'd seen shades of his sister in her. Shades of terror as he had gone out of control and attacked her. He had never wanted to see that sort of terror on her face ever again, terror at something he couldn't control. He'd had to stop himself before it was too late.

And in a way, it spoke volumes about just how much he had cared for her, for all of them.

Suddenly, there was a rustling behind her, and she turned to see Kagami approaching. "Kagami-kun?" she inquired softly, as he came up and stood beside her.

Kagami was silent for a moment, looking at the grave, his expression somber. Finally, he spoke.

"I miss him, too."

He'd hated that Tsurugi had to die. Like Misaki, he understood Tsurugi's reasoning, but for someone who couldn't stand to see any life sacrificed, _especially_ those close to him, it was painful. Kagami couldn't quite reconcile the images of murderous Worms with Tsurugi, who had always been so very human. But knowing that he had been the one to kill the real Kamishiro Tsurugi and his sister, despite not being able to remember it...that was still a marked difference from Hiyori, who was merely born Native, and Tadokoro, who had mimicked someone who was already on the brink of death (Kagami hadn't asked him, but Tadokoro could tell that he was wondering and had been kind enough to explain without prompting).

Kagami closed his eyes, clenching his fist slightly. He wasn't here to think about the Worm (even though he would always firmly believe that the Rider they knew, the friend they'd had, was the real Tsurugi, mimicked or not.) He cleared his mind, and instead began thinking about Tsurugi's vigor for life, his love for Misaki, his enthusiastic friendship...his ridiculous way of pronouncing words and names.

He couldn't help but smile a little at that thought. The way Tsurugi had said his name had been almost as endearing as it was annoying.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kagami noticed Misaki shift beside him. She bowed in front of the grave, and as she turned to leave, put a hand on Kagami's shoulder. She said nothing, though Kagami instinctively knew that she would be waiting for him, and nodded in acknowledgement. Misaki smiled faintly, her hand sliding from his shoulder as she walked away.

He stared at the grave for another few minutes, lost in thoughts and memories, before finally letting out a long, slightly shaky breath.

"Don't worry, Tsurugi. I'll take care of her."

Maybe Kagami didn't love Misaki in the same way that Tsurugi had. And Misaki was a strong and capable woman; she was more than able to take care of herself. Still, Kagami would do his best to protect her like Tsurugi would have.

It was the least he could do for the man who had called him his "best friend," after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really loved Tsurugi. This sort of fic was something I'd wanted to do since before I finished the series (knowing how it was going to end, l-lol). Also, re: Tadokoro...I just can't see him killing someone. :|


End file.
